1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil separating structure for separating oil around rotating bodies in an automatic transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been an automatic transmission in which an oil pump is disposed apart from an input shaft, so that rotational driving force from the input shaft is transmitted to a driven sprocket of the oil pump via a chain to drive the oil pump.
An example of this automatic transmission has been disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-156127.
In this automatic transmission, an oil pump is installed in an upper part of a shift mechanism that converts engine revolutions, and driving force from an input shaft is transmitted to the oil pump via a chain.
In this automatic transmission, however, if the oil pump is disposed within oil in the lower part of a transmission case, the oil is agitated by rotation of the chain, which drives the oil pump and sprockets of the oil pump, to produce air bubbles in the oil. The oil pump draws the oil containing the air bubbles through an oil strainer.